Vehicles are generally designed to travel on one specific type of terrain, and few practical solutions for transforming a vehicle adapted to travel on one type of terrain for use on a second type of terrain are known. Further, existing systems for adapting vehicles often involve the removal and replacement of vehicle parts or extensive reconfiguration of the vehicle design.
By way of example, patent documents describing devices for improving the ability of a bicycle to travel on snow and ice include, for example, U.S. Pat. Pub. Nos. US 2002/0063402 and US 2002/0153677; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 556,350; 564,306; 650,171; 773,959; 3,561,777; and 6,626,441, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference to the extent not inconsistent herewith.